Dub Wackerhagen
Real Name: Lee Herman Wackerhagen, Jr. Aliases: Dub Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: December 26, 1993 Case Details: Dub Wackerhagen was the live-in boyfriend of thirty-eight-year-old nurse Latricia White; they had lived together for six months. On Monday, December 27, 1993, her father arrived at her home after not hearing from her for twenty-four hours. She missed work that day and her family knew something was wrong. When her father went into her bedroom, he found her dead in her bed. She had been shot six times in the head with a .22 caliber weapon. Despite the violent nature of the crime, there were no signs of a struggle and nothing in her house had been disturbed. Investigators soon learned that Dub was missing, along with his nine-year-old son, Chance, who was visiting for the holidays. Dub was immediately considered a suspect. However, his family believe that both he and Chance were also victims of Latricia's killers. Three days after Latricia's murder, Dub's pickup truck was found abandoned thirty miles away in Austin, Texas. Investigators noted that this was a high-crime area. In the cab, they found Dub's hunting rifle, checkbook, and wallet. In the back was a toolbox, spare tire, and several Christmas presents. All of which were covered with blood. However, it did not belong to Latricia, and blood tests against Dub and Chance were inconclusive. Investigating the case, authorities found that Dub was jealous and abusive in their relationship; he often yelled at Latricia and wanted to know where she was at all times. However, his sister claims that the fights were not serious. His ex-wife also said that he had a temper and was abusive at times. Four days before Latricia's murder, a friend witnessed an argument between them about Chance leaving the faucet running, which overflowed onto the floor. After she yelled at Chance, Dub told her that they were leaving and they did so. However, three days later, they were back together again at a restaurant and all seemed fine. Later the next day, Latricia was found dead. Three days later, Dub was charged with murder. However, his family believes that he is innocent and that an unknown person killed all three. Authorities believe that his hair-trigger temper led him to murder Latricia and take Chance. They believe that Chance may have been the trigger of the fatal argument between them. Four months after Latricia's murder, Chance's maternal grandfather received a call apparently from him that said, "Help me! Help me!" He is certain that it was from him, but Dub's family believes that it was a hoax. Neither Dub nor Chance have ever been found. Dub is 6'4", weighs 240 pounds, has blue eyes, and blond hair. He would now be sixty-six-years-old. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 17, 1995 episode. Results: Unresolved. Sadly, Dub's father committed suicide in 1999; it is not known if it was related to the case. For years, authorities believed that he and Chance fled to Mexico shortly after Latricia's murder, but their whereabouts remained unknown. In spring 2016, authorities re-investigating the case found evidence that Dub and Chance also met with foul play. They no longer believe that Dub was responsible for Latricia's murder. It is believed that this case was a crime of passion and that all three were murdered by someone closely associated with the family. The new suspect in the case is Latricia's ex-husband. The two were involved in a custody battle prior to her murder. Dub and Chance's disappearances and Latricia's murder remain unsolved. Links: * Dub Wackerhagen on Unsolved.com * Dub Wackerhagen on The Charley Project * Suspect sought in McMahan murder case * 'Unsolved Mysteries' filming segment in Lockhart * 'Unsolved Mysteries' to feature Caldwell County incident * Caldwell County man makes DPS most-wanted list * The search for Chance goes on * Investigators reopen 1993 Texas Murder Investigation * Texas DPS Seeks Leads in 1993 Caldwell County Murder and Missing Persons Case * Dub & Chance Wackerhagen: Last Christmas ---- Category:Texas Category:1993 Category:Murder Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Unresolved